


Ведро любви

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, marla666



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Дело было в Элиоте, в их медленном, неотвратимом сближении: шаг за шагом, так естественно, будто бы незаметно и предельно просто. Легко, как дышать — вдох-выдох, еще на пару сантиметров ближе, еще одно откровение, улыбка, касание.





	Ведро любви

**Author's Note:**

> Полиамория, рейтинг за секс м/м. Это история, в которой герои выстраивают отношения и учатся понимать друг друга. Здесь нет лютого экшена и драмы, но есть много любви. 
> 
> По мотивам серии 5 серии 3 сезона.

1\. Ариэль

Они были чужаками, Ариэль поняла это сразу, хватило лишь нескольких взглядов и фраз. Наверное, дело было в манере говорить и держаться, может быть, в одежде, не странной — просто другой, непривычной. На самом деле она толком и не знала, почему тогда решила, будто Квентин и Элиот не из Филлори и уж точно не из Лории. Как бы то ни было, в отличие от всех тех бродяг, которые обычно околачивались возле мозаики, чужаки ей приглянулись.

Особенно Квентин: было что-то особенное в его улыбке, что-то, что хотелось рассмотреть поближе, какое-то неуловимое и ускользающее очарование. Тем более он и сам бросал на Ариэль весьма красноречивый взгляды — она, конечно, тогда была несвободна, но подобное внимание все равно показалось весьма приятным.

Когда роман Ариэль скоропостижно и неприятно закончился, она — к собственному удивлению — недолго приходила в себя. Возможно, она попросту не любила Ланка, в этом был весь секрет. Так что после пары недель переживаний Ариэль решила, что с нее хватит: собрала корзинку самых спелых персиков и слив и направилась к хижине с мозаикой.

Конечно, Ариэль ничего конкретного не планировала, да и с первой их встречи прошло уже больше полугода — интересных чужаков могло и не быть на месте, там вообще мало кто задерживался надолго. Но эти оказались упорнее остальных: одетые теперь уже совсем как филлорийцы, они все еще занимались решением загадки. Точнее в этот самый момент, когда Ариэль пришла, корпел над мозаикой один Квентин, Элиот же дремал, уютно устроившись в плетеном кресле.

Услышав шаги, Квентин поднял взгляд, и лицо его просветлело. Узнал.

— А где Ланк? — спросил он после приветствия. Надо же, запомнил. Значит, Ариэль не показалось, что она ему симпатична.

— Застала его за тем, как он гладит чужие персики, — отшутилась она и улыбнулась.

— Все равно ты была слишком хороша для него, — не растерялся Квентин и искренне улыбнулся в ответ: они поняли друг друга. Во всяком случае, ей хотелось на это надеяться.

Они немного поболтали, хотя Квентин и не слишком охотно отвечал на вопросы о себе, но зато он с интересом расспрашивал Ариэль о ее жизни и с не меньшим интересом слушал. Пока это ее вполне устраивало: рассказывать о себе было легко, а в том, что разговорить самого Квентина ей потом не составит труда, Ариэль не сомневалась. Впрочем, в этот раз она решила не задерживаться и, вежливо завершив разговор, ушла.

Ариэль вернулась через несколько дней, выбрав время ближе к закату, когда все нормальные люди уже заканчивают свою дневную работу: в этот раз хотелось не спешить и побыть там подольше. Квентин выглядел уставшим, но искренне обрадовался этому визиту, а Элиот, галантно поцеловав ее руку, предложил разделить с ними скромный ужин. Вид у него при этом был такой торжественный, будто Ариэль как минимум королева Филлори. Она рассмеялась в ответ и, конечно же, согласилась.

В результате, она взялась помогать им с готовкой, с удивлением отмечая, как неожиданно легко и непринужденно себя здесь чувствует. Так, будто уже много вечеров подряд улыбалась шуткам Элиота и обменивалась с Квентином долгими, многозначительными взглядами. Это было новое, очень волнующее и странное ощущение, учитывая то, как мало они были знакомы. Но оно кружило голову, а сердце билось так часто, будто сейчас выпрыгнет, вылетит из груди быстрой птицей.

Они много говорили о Филлори и магии, а Квентин даже пару раз поколдовал, явно пытаясь впечатлить Ариэль. Запустил в небо разноцветного светящегося дракона, а затем создал небольшой букетик васильков, которые и выглядели, и пахли, будто их только что сорвали. Управлять магией умели далеко не все филлорийцы, так что происходящее действительно завораживало. И, несмотря на то, что и Квентин, и Элиот уверяли, будто ничего такого особенного не умеют, Ариэль им почему-то не поверила. Она слышала легенду о мозаике и знала, что она имеет какое-то особенное магическое значение. Так с чего бы загадкой интересоваться тем, кто способен лишь показывать фокусы на городской площади?

Увлекшись, Ариэль засиделась дотемна и спохватилась только, когда луны стояли в небе уже высоко. Квентин вызвался ее проводить, хоть в этом и не было необходимости: и местность, и жители были с детства знакомы Ариэль. Но побыть с Квентином наедине она, естественно, не отказалась. Идти было совсем недолго, но они брели через лес медленно, переговариваясь полушепотом, словно играли с кем-то в прятки и старались не выдать себя. На развилке дороги Ариэль сказала, что дальше дойдет сама, так что Квентин, поколебавшись, на миг сжал ее пальцы в своих и, пробормотав пожелания доброй ночи, быстро ушел. Она ощутила легкий укол разочарования, поскольку воспринимала их встречу почти как свидание и ждала большего.

Похожая история впоследствии повторилась еще четыре раза, хотя Квентин при всем этом и оказывал ей вполне очевидные знаки внимания (в отличие от Элиота, который держался дружелюбно, но слегка отстраненно). На пятый раз Ариэль не выдержала и поцеловала его сама: навязываться и торопить события было рискованно, но и не поддаться искушению она не смогла. Тем более Квентин в этот вечер задержал ее руку в своей чуть подольше и стоял, не двигаясь с места, будто не мог определиться, что делать дальше: уйти или остаться. Так что Ариэль набралась решимости и поцеловала его, легко и быстро прижавшись к губам, и медленно отстранилась. Выражение лица Квентина стало еще более растерянным.

— Ариэль, я… — начал было он и замолк, опустив глаза.

— Может быть, там, откуда ты родом, так не принято? — улыбнулась она, чувствуя, как от волнения начинают гореть щеки. Вместо ответа Квентин притянул ее к себе и поцеловал сам: решительно, пылко, несдержанно. В голове Ариэль сразу стало легко, пьяно, а в груди и животе разлилось щекочущее тепло. Губы Квентина оказались еще более вкусными, чем она представляла, так что отпускать его от себя не хотелось, но вскоре он отстранился сам.

— Прости, мне пора, — выдохнул Квентин, выпуская ее из объятий и отступая назад, — Элиот будет беспокоиться.

— Ладно, — кивнула Ариэль, не особо скрывая того, что будет расстроена его быстрым уходом. В это время на дороге редко появлялись случайные прохожие, которые могли нарушить их уединение, так что она была бы не против стоять и целоваться хоть всю ночь. А может, даже переместиться в более уединенное место, где можно не ограничиваться лишь поцелуями. Квентин желал ее: Ариэль почувствовала жар его тела сквозь одежду, ощущала это в каждом прикосновении, движении навстречу. И ее собственное тело тоже реагировало в ответ, а дышалось так глубоко и жадно, будто она только-только научилась делать это по-настоящему.

Кивнув на прощание, Квентин развернулся и даже сделал несколько шагов вперед, но затем остановился, чтобы, обернувшись и рывком кинувшись к Ариэль, коротко и быстро поцеловать ее.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он, отступая, а потом улыбнулся и скрылся во тьме. Она же, постояв на месте до тех пор, пока его шаги окончательно не стихли, побрела домой — опьяненная, счастливая, взволнованная. И еще долго не могла заснуть, не в силах перестать думать про Квентина, все еще ощущая на своей талии, спине и даже на волосах тепло его прикосновений, вспоминая вкус его губ и гадая, как скоро их встреча наедине состоится вновь.

Проснулась Ариэль даже раньше обычного, с первыми лучами солнца. Казалось, что за ночь знакомый ей мир успел обновиться, видоизмениться, став более ярким, пронзительно-прекрасным. Улыбаясь сама себе, она полила оставленные вчера без внимания деревья и как раз собирала нагретые утренним солнцем персики, когда под ноги прилетела небольшая записка.

Квентин уже несколько раз отправлял ей послания с помощью магии, и это казалось Ариэль очень милым — каждое письмо она бережно расправляла и прятала между страниц старой книги со сказками. Она и сама сейчас немного ощущала себя героиней сказки: той самой обычной девушкой, которая внезапно встречает если и не принца, то уж точно доброго волшебника. Конечно, Ариэль не рассчитывала на сказочный финал: Квентин был загадочным чужестранцем, который не сегодня-завтра закончит здесь свои дела и исчезнет, но этот факт не мешал ей немного помечтать и почувствовать себя счастливой, вдохновленной из-за этой влюбленности. Вот и в груди Ариэль сейчас все радостно затрепетало, хотя записка была совсем короткой и вовсе не походила на любовную поэму.

«Надеюсь увидеть тебя сегодня вечером. Целую. Квентин», — гласило послание. Будто бы и ничего особенного, но почему же ей так хотелось обнять весь мир после прочтения этих строк? Впрочем, на мир Ариэль решила не распыляться и спустя пару часов уже подходила к хижине с мозаикой. Она решила не ждать вечера и увидеть Квентина прямо сейчас. В качестве повода Ариэль несла с собой в корзинке свежеиспеченный мясной пирог. Ей хотелось сделать Квентину что-то приятное, и ведь наверняка они с Элиотом не откажутся от перерыва на обед.

Но на площадке с мозаикой никого не оказалось: часть плиток уже лежала в определенном порядке, часть просто стояла стопками или валялась поодиночке, на лавке возле стола лежали придавленные камнем цветные схемы. Словом, все выглядело так, будто тот, кто живет здесь, только-только куда-то отошел, бросив работу неоконченной. Недолго думая, Ариэль решила проверить в доме, и, если там никого не окажется, просто подождать во дворе. Она решительно приблизилась ко входу, собираясь постучать в дверь, но заметила, что та приоткрыта. Помешкав, Ариэль просто заглянула в образовавшуюся щель, надеясь увидеть, внутри ли Квентин с Элиотом, и, возможно, позвать их.

Они оказались в доме, не нужно было даже заходить внутрь, чтобы это понять. Только вот звать кого-то из них в этом случае не стоило — Ариэль даже закрыла рот ладонью, чтобы ненароком не выдать своего присутствия, да так и замерла, уставившись на то, что явно не предназначалось для посторонних глаз.

Обзор был вовсе не идеальный, но вполне достаточный, чтобы сразу понять, что происходит. Квентин — обнаженный, растрепанный — стоял на кровати на коленях, чуть наклонившись вперед и крепко схватившись обеими руками за деревянную спинку. Ариэль видела часть его голой спины, бедро, лицо вполоборота. Но, конечно, лучше всего ей было видно Элиота — тоже совершенно голого. Он обнимал Квентина сзади, прижимаясь бедрами, животом, всем собой и двигаясь плавно, неторопливо — длинный, гибкий, словно большой дикий кот. Одной рукой Элиот тоже держался за кровать, другой медленно, размеренно гладил Квентина по груди и животу, при этом толкаясь вперед в каком-то завораживающем, медитативном ритме. Ариэль загипнотизированно, без единой связной мысли в голове смотрела, как напрягаются мышцы на его ягодицах, как он ласково, с наслаждением проводит по коже Квентина кончиками пальцев, как сам Квентин все резче подается навстречу движениям, едва слышно постанывая и сильнее вцепляясь в спинку кровати.

— Тш-ш-ш-ш, — Элиот приостановился, уткнувшись лбом ему между лопаток и крепко обхватив поперек груди. — Мы же никуда не спешим, правда?

— Я думал… — выдохнул Квентин, поворачивая голову к нему. — Думал… Что у нас перерыв на быстрый секс, разве нет?

— Про перерыв на секс помню, — Элиот говорил очень тихо, но отчетливо, в его голосе слышалась улыбка. — А вот про быстрый — нет. Но если ты так хочешь…

— Да, — сказал Квентин, нетерпеливо двинув бедрами. — Хочу. Если ты не против.

— С чего бы мне вдруг, — проводя носом по его шее, пробормотал Элиот на грани еле слышного мурлыканья, так что Ариэль скорее предположила, что он сказал именно это. Она вообще не очень понимала, почему все еще здесь — ее явно никто не ждал в это время и по-хорошему стоило тихо уйти сразу же, как только она увидела, что Квентин с Элиотом… так заняты друг другом. Но она продолжала стоять как вкопанная — крепко зажав рот ладошкой и почти не моргая.

Глядела во все глаза, как они двигаются резче, быстрее, вбиваются, вплавляются друг в друга жадно, жарко. Как замирают на пике: тяжело дышащие, слитые воедино. Как Квентин, что-то пробормотав, подносит к губам руку Элиота, целует в центр ладони, и на лице того появляется такое отчаянное, болезненное выражение безграничной нежности, на которое почти больно смотреть.

Почему-то именно это показалось Ариэль даже более интимным, чем секс, более личным, секретным. Такие эмоции Элиота явно были не предназначены для наблюдателей, возможно, даже для Квентина, который сейчас не мог его увидеть. И вот теперь ей точно было пора. Ариэль даже занесла ногу, чтобы как можно тише отступить назад, не выдав своего присутствия, когда Элиот, прижавшись щекой к плечу Квентина, внезапно мельком посмотрел в сторону двери. На долю секунды его удивленный взгляд встретился со взглядом Ариэль, которая сразу же — быстро, будто обжегшись — отскочила назад и ринулась прочь от домика.

Она торопливо шагала через лес, не особо задумываясь, куда именно направляется. Щеки пылали, в груди было тесно и больно, а глаза нещадно щипало. Чуть не споткнувшись о корягу на большой тенистой поляне недалеко от реки, Ариэль села в траву и заплакала.

Ее душила злость и обида, перемешанные с недоумением и стыдом. За то, что ошиблась, за то, что так глупо увлеклась, за то, что подглядывала, и за те смешанные чувства, которые при этом испытывала. Слезы понемногу помогали справиться с мучающими ее эмоциями: дышать становилось легче, ком в горле таял. Наконец успокоившись, Ариэль откинулась на спину и долго лежала на траве, глядя на кусочек синего неба, видневшийся между крон деревьев. С одной стороны, ничего ужасного не случилось: она, видимо, просто неверно поняла Квентина. С другой, ситуация была дурацкая и неприятная, поскольку он мог бы и сказать о том, что несвободен. Быть может, Квентин сделал это специально? Но почему? В любом случае это было нехорошо, обидно, больно — особенно на контрасте с тем, как воодушевленно, окрыленно Ариэль чувствовала себя утром. Но Квентин, несмотря на то, что сейчас она ужасно злилась на него, все еще продолжал ей нравиться, просто так из сердца не вычеркнешь. И хотя по-хорошему стоило бы навсегда забыть о мозаике, хижине и ее обитателях, Ариэль знала, что не успокоится, не разобравшись, что происходит.

Так что она встала, подняла многострадальную корзину, которую чудом нигде не потеряла, и пошла к реке умываться — негоже было начинать разговор с заплаканными глазами. Приведя себя в порядок, она направилась обратно к хижине, по дороге несколько раз останавливаясь, одолеваемая сомнениями, стоит ли это делать. Ко всему прочему Ариэль не покидало ощущение неловкости из-за того, что она стала невольным свидетелем такой личной сцены и была за этим замечена. Чем ближе она подходила к месту назначения, тем сильнее колебалась, окончательно запутавшись, что стоило бы сказать Квентину, а что нет. С чего вообще начать разговор, если первым делом хочется надеть корзину вместе с пирогом ему на голову? В десяти шагах от дома Ариэль последний раз остановилась и несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, и решительно зашагала к площадке с мозаикой.

Там она застала Элиота, который сидел в одном из деревянных кресел с фляжкой в руке. Он казался расслабленным, углубленным в собственные мысли, но на появление Ариэль отреагировал сразу.

— О, — сказал Элиот, удивленно вскинув брови, и дружелюбно улыбнулся. — Привет! Я надеялся, что ты все же вернешься.

— Мне нужен Квентин, — твердо сказала Ариэль, подходя ближе и крепче вцепляясь в ручку корзины, будто это могло придать ей уверенности. Смотреть на Элиота ей было немного неловко.

— Он ушел проверять охотничьи ловушки, — пояснил он, внимательно, с любопытством глядя на Ариэль, которая с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не поежиться под его взглядом. — Ты можешь пойти его искать или же подождать здесь.

— Спасибо, по лесу я уже нагулялась, — ответила Ариэль, усаживаясь во второе кресло, стоящее вполоборота к Элиоту. — Лучше подожду.

Какое-то время они молчали, не глядя друг на друга. В воздухе словно стая назойливой мошкары витало неиллюзорное напряжение.

— Наверняка то, что я сейчас скажу, прозвучит странно, но ты очень нравишься Квентину, — медленно сказал Элиот, наконец нарушая молчание.

— Это он тебе говорил? — Ариэль развернулась к нему, с вызовом взглянув в глаза. Сердце заколотилось где-то в районе горла.

— Нет, — ответил Элиот, покачав головой. — Но я знаю Кью достаточно давно, чтобы это понять. Думаю, он даже влюблен в тебя.

— Но вы оба… — начала Ариэль и осеклась. Она понятия не имела, что там между ними происходит на самом деле, и могла об этом лишь догадываться. — Я не хочу становиться разлучницей, это будет нечестно и подло.

— То, что между нами — это… другое, — Элиот отвел взгляд, глядя куда-то в сторону леса. — Это сложно.

— Нет, не сложно, — возразила Ариэль с пылом, удивляясь собственной смелости. — Люди или вместе, или нет. Это, как мне кажется, достаточно просто.

В ответ Элиот бросил на нее такой выразительный взгляд, что Ариэль показалось, будто она сказала несусветную глупость, какую-то наивную ерунду, не имеющую ничего общего с реальностью.

— Ты права, — подумав, неожиданно кивнул он и протянул ей фляжку, приглашающе склонив голову. — Но не совсем. То есть в идеале все просто, но далеко не всегда.

Ариэль устала и была расстроена, и подумала, что пара глотков чего-то вроде вина придутся очень кстати. Поколебавшись немного, она приняла фляжку, на мгновение соприкоснувшись с Элиотом руками.

— Но ты ведь его любишь, правда? — Ариэль вдруг отчетливо вспомнила выражение лица Элиота, которое видела днем, и вопрос она озвучила быстрее, чем успела осмыслить.

— Да, — моргнув, сказал Элиот и едва слышно вздохнул. — Именно потому я не могу привязать Квентина за ногу возле хижины, словно козу, и требовать, чтобы он не смотрел на других людей. Понимаешь? Да и не хочу. Это ведь не работает.

Ариэль задумалась, не зная, что конкретно стоит ответить. Так что она попросту кивнула и аккуратно сделала пару глотков из фляжки. Там оказалось вино: непривычное на вкус, легкое и с приятной кислинкой. От него моментально зашумело в голове и потеплело в груди: расслабляюще и приятно. Их с Элиотом взаимное молчание вдруг показалось ей более комфортным.

— А Квентин знает, что ты его любишь? — возвращая ему фляжку, спросила Ариэль. Она была не уверена, что хотела именно такого разговора, но все получалось как-то само собой. В конце концов, не она ли планировала разобраться, что происходит? Да и говорить об этом с Элиотом оказалось не так уж и сложно. Он производил впечатление отстраненного и закрытого человека — в отличие от Квентина, у которого все эмоции, казалось, на лице написаны — и тем не менее был симпатичен Ариэль. И сегодня, именно сейчас ей показалось, что она стала немного лучше понимать, что у Элиота на уме.

Например, тот, кто лишь неопределенно пожимает плечами на ее вопрос. Будто бы и не сказал ничего, но ответил этим достаточно доходчиво.

— Мне кажется, вы оба ведете себя глупо, — сказала в результате Ариэль. Возможно, причиной тому было вино, но ей вдруг стало все равно, что о ней подумают. Даже если Элиот сочтет ее наивной деревенской дурочкой.

— Я не отрицаю, — он улыбнулся в ответ немного грустно, но искренне. — Во всяком случае, ты можешь не повторять тех же ошибок. Наверное, тебе и правда стоит все обсудить с Квентином, только ради бога не дави на него. Он иногда ужасно медленно соображает, и подгонять его бесполезно.

— Мне, пожалуй, тоже нужно подумать, — сказала Ариэль, поднимаясь. Было что-то трогательно-обезоруживающее в том, как Элиот, возможно, сам того не замечая, защищает перед ней Квентина. Не то чтобы все вдруг стало ясно как день, но злости или обиды она больше не ощущала. — Так что я лучше отложу разговор с ним на потом.

— Я не сказал Квентину, что видел тебя днем, — бросил Элиот ей вслед. Ариэль остановилась и, обернувшись, сделала несколько шагов в его направлении.

— Мне сложно сейчас понять, хорошо это или плохо, — сказала она и с некоторым недоумением уставилась на корзинку в собственных руках, как будто только сейчас о ней вспомнила. — Кстати, я же не просто так приходила: я принесла вам обед.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно кивнул Элиот, глядя, как она ставит свою ношу на землю, и пробормотал: — М-да, вдвойне неловко получилось, — а затем неожиданно рассмеялся: легко и заразительно.

Ариэль поначалу опешила, как и любой человек, который в подобной ситуации оценивает, не насмехаются ли над ним, а потом фыркнула и расхохоталась сама. Нервно, надрывно, скорее истерически, чем весело, но от этого смеха ей удивительным образом становилось легче.

Именно в этот момент у Ариэль возникло ощущение, что все будет хорошо.  
2\. Элиот

С той самой ночи на годовщину они так и не обсудили все, что между ними происходит. Не то чтобы Элиот чувствовал в этом острую необходимость, скорее наоборот. Особенно когда все следующее утро Квентин сидел с таким сложным лицом, будто после секса по обоюдному желанию и согласию обязательно должен предложить Элиоту руку и сердце. Ну, или как минимум объяснить, почему не будет этого делать.

— Давай лучше сосредоточимся на мозаике, идет? — наконец сказал Элиот в ответ на его выразительное молчание. Казалось, так будет проще: к чему усложнять, когда у них и так достаточно заковыристое задание.

Квентин кивнул — медленно, задумчиво — но затем заметно расслабился. И они занялись делом, провозившись с очередным сложным узором до глубокой ночи, а потом снова сосредоточились друг на друге. Как-то это получилось, будто само собой, почти случайно: просто во время разговора Элиот по привычке погладил Квентина по спине, проведя рукой вдоль позвоночника и задержав ладонь между лопаток. Но тот отреагировал вовсе не так, как обычно, развернувшись к нему и поцеловав — более смело, откровенно, чем в прошлый вечер. Он вообще в этот раз казался более жадным до прикосновений, объятий, поцелуев, взглядов глаза в глаза. Так, будто и не было прошлой ночи, на исходе которой они заснули разомлевшие и совершенно вымотанные. Так, будто ему не хватало Элиота, с которым он провел бок-о-бок этот день и еще триста шестьдесят пять предыдущих.

Но нет, они не говорили об этом, просто через несколько дней Квентин предложил наконец сдвинуть их кровати и превратить их в одну побольше, потому что так будет удобнее.

— Отличная идея, — улыбнулся в ответ Элиот. Действительно, сдвинуть кровати было легче, чем поговорить о том, почему они это делают. Простое действие, простые решения.

Квентин кивнул и вдруг смутился, как будто они только что договорились о чем-то крайне непристойном. Удивительно было, как он иногда теряется при весьма обыденном взаимодействии, но совершенно спокойно, без тени стеснения ведет себя во время секса. Как легко высвобождается из одежды и позволяет прикасаться, разглядывать себя, изучать. Как с любопытством и сосредоточенной серьезностью прикасается к Элиоту сам. Как прямо, смело смотрит в глаза, когда кончает. Это было то, что Элиот мог бы помнить с их первого раза еще в Брейкбиллс, но тот странный, пьяный и несвоевременный секс остался в памяти нечеткой картинкой. К тому же Элиот очень старался не вспоминать без необходимости тот не самый радужный период, когда все произошло.

А сейчас у него было это совершенно неожиданное, внезапное настоящее, в котором они собирали мозаику, занимались какими-то совершенно банальными бытовыми вещами, засыпали и просыпались вместе. Настоящее, в котором Квентин тепло дышал ему в шею каждую ночь и открыто улыбался утром. Элиоту не хотелось думать о том, что будет дальше, когда они закончат с этим квестом. Ему, пожалуй, даже нравилось решать эту загадку, завораживал сам процесс — однообразный, неторопливый, без сюрпризов и неожиданностей.

Другое дело Квентин, который, казалось, живет будущим, гипотетическим результатом: раз за разом, после каждой неудачной попытки с мозаикой он становился мрачным и раздраженным. Когда Элиот уставал его подбадривать или сам был не в настроении, они могли толком не разговаривать несколько дней к ряду, обмениваясь лишь фразами по делу и множа общее напряжение. Оно рассеивалось лишь ночью, когда они засыпали, обнимая друг друга или соприкасаясь спинами. В эти моменты Элиоту было совершеннейшим образом плевать и на мозаику, и на то, куда приведет их этот квест — мир вокруг замирал, становился на паузу, и можно было просто слушать сонное дыхание Квентина или, обняв его сзади, чувствовать, как размеренно бьется под ладонью его сердце.

Окончательно Квентин пал духом, когда его футболка совсем разлезлась по швам. Это было ожидаемо, с учетом того, что они уже больше года носили то, в чем прибыли в Филлори: никакая одежда не выдержит столько времени и заклинаний очистки. Глупая была попытка цепляться за прошлое.

— Знаешь что, хватит, — сказал тогда Элиот, глядя на совершенно несчастного, полуголого Квентина, с тоской взирающего на уже совсем непригодные к носке вещи. — У нас есть одежда по последнему писку филлорийской моды. Давно пора использовать ее по назначению.

Квентин вздохнул, но делать было нечего. Они оба переоделись, и Элиот без тени сожаления сжег остатки их старых вещей на заднем дворе. Судя по глазам Квентина, для него это было что-то вроде прощания с той, оставшейся в другой реальности жизнью.

Когда они уже немного позже сортировали плитки по цветам, складывая в отдельные стопки, Квентин выглядел таким хмурым, будто у него кто-то умер.

— Хочешь прожить жизнь, проживи ее здесь, — отойдя к столу, нарушил молчание Элиот. Его уже порядком достало аккуратно тормошить Квентина, хотелось взять и хорошенько, от души его встряхнуть, чтобы привести в чувство. Впрочем, он не исключал, что это только его догадка: будто смысл квеста — остаться здесь навсегда, принять этот факт, смириться.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — растерянно спросил тот, замирая на месте.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — раздраженно ответил Элиот, оборачиваясь к нему. Это был не первый их разговор на подобную тему, но Квентину, кажется, нравилось отрицать очевидное, словно он мог сложить мозаику и вернуться обратно исключительно силой своего упрямства.

Квентин, казалось, задумался ненадолго, всего на мгновение, затем посмотрел на него с вызовом и толкнул сложенные по цвету плитки ногой.

— Упс, — сказал Квентин, в глазах которого загорелся озорной огонек, и развел руками. Мол, ну и что будешь делать? Отличный способ закончить разговор на надоевшую им обоим тему без очередных споров и ссор.

Элиот смерил его оценивающим взглядом, будто бы не веря в такую резкую смену настроения, и улыбнулся краешком рта.

— По-моему, ты прав, к черту мозаику на сегодня. Нам давно пора устроить перерыв, — сказал он. — Потому что скоро мы нахрен друг друга поубиваем.

А потом появилась Ариэль: Элиот, конечно же, запомнил ее с первого раза, как и весьма красноречивый взгляд, который бросил на нее тогда Квентин. В этом случае не нужна была ни магия, ни заклинания, чтобы понять, к чему все идет.

Она приносила им персики и сливы, а еще много улыбалась, засиживалась допоздна, бросая долгие взгляды на Квентина и короткие, любопытные — на Элиота. Несколько раз Квентин брался ее провожать, и быстро возвращался: растерянный, с немного виноватым видом, будто делал там что-то запретное. Так, будто у Элиота вообще было право его в чем-то ограничивать.

При этом он упорно молчал о происходящем, и все так же отчаянно тянулся к Элиоту, и целовал, будто извинялся, а тот был не в силах от этого отказаться, оставив за Квентином право определиться, чего же ему на самом деле хочется. В конце концов они просто сдвинули кровати, не тратя время на лишние и неловкие выяснения отношений.

Совершенно спонтанный разговор с Ариэль прошел на удивление легко, потому что откровенничать с чужим человеком подчас намного легче, чем с близким, которому боишься наговорить лишнего. Ариэль казалась достаточно спокойной при сложившейся ситуации, так что в случае чего за нервную систему и разбитое сердце Квентина можно было не переживать. Квентин, конечно, и не догадывался, почему Ариэль на несколько дней пропала из поля зрения, и выглядел слегка обеспокоенным. Наверняка за это время успел украдкой отправить ей с помощью магии пару писем, пока Элиот не видел.

Так или иначе, она объявилась через трое суток — улыбалась загадочно, но взгляд был серьезный, видимо, приняла для себя какое-то решение. Квентин вмиг засветился от радости, Элиот же ограничился коротким кивком и продолжил заниматься мозаикой, рассудив: что бы сейчас ни происходило, его это не касается. Так продолжалось и всю следующую неделю — он щурился от ярких солнечных лучей по утрам, гладил кончиками пальцев плитки мозаики, ел большие мохнатые персики и сочные сливы с гладкими боками, не прислушивался к обрывкам разговоров намеренно, а один раз даже сделал вид, что не заметил, как Квентин и Ариэль целуются за домом. Время тянулось медленно, и сердце билось медленно, словно в полусне.

Все это время Квентин ходил растерянный, словно зачарованный, гулял допоздна и возвращался, когда Элиот уже спал или же, по большей части, делал вид, что спал. Квентин ложился ему под бок тихо, будто боялся разбудить, придвигался ближе и еще долго крутился, прежде чем осторожно обнять.

На разговор он решился однажды ранним утром, когда Элиот только успел открыть глаза. Сам Квентин наверняка встал ни свет ни заря — во всяком случае он был уже одет и выглядел достаточно бодрым, когда уселся на край кровати с таким видом, будто в гости зашел.

— Элиот, нам нужно поговорить, — решительно сказал он, повернувшись к нему и выразительно вздохнув.

— Я не уверен, что уже достаточно проснулся для этого, но думаю, что мне не отвертеться, — пробормотал Элиот, приподнимаясь на локтях и медленно моргая. В окно светили робкие солнечные лучи, оставляя косые росчерки на щеке Квентина, замершего в ожидании.

— Думаю, мне нравится Ариэль… и я ей, кажется, тоже, — начал Квентин и замолчал, отводя взгляд.

— Я это заметил, — усмехнулся Элиот, окончательно просыпаясь, и медленно сел: ему вдруг показалось, что из-за позы, в которой он находился, стало трудно дышать.

— У нас ничего не было, в смысле мы целовались, но… — быстро начал Квентин, растерянно глядя на Элиота, и опять замолчал.

— Кью, похоже, что ты оправдываешься, — мягко сказал Элиот и накрыл его руку своей. — А ты определенно не обязан этого делать передо мной, прекрати.

— Я не оправдываюсь, я пытаюсь сказать, что хотел бы предложить ей выйти за меня замуж, — возразил Квентин в ответ на это, глядя на Элиота с выражением какого-то усталого отчаяния. — Но только если ты будешь не против.

— Так, ладно, — тряхнув головой, сказал Элиот после совершенно ненамеренной и очень, очень длинной паузы, во время которой они не отводили друг от друга взглядов. — А теперь объясни, пожалуйста, почему тебе нужно мое одобрение?

— Просто я не хочу, чтобы между нами что-то менялось, — сказал Квентин, заправляя выбившуюся из собранных волос прядь себе за ухо. — Это наш с тобой дом, наша кровать и… я соскучился за эту неделю.

— Ну, это, между прочим, не я шатался неизвестно где ночами, — ответил Элиот, чувствуя, как неожиданно теплеет в груди. — Я тебя правильно понимаю, ты хочешь воплотить мою мечту о королевской полиаморной семье?

— Не совсем королевской, конечно, — Квентин немного нервно улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Но что-то вроде того. Хотя мне казалось, что для того брака у тебя были чисто политические причины.

— И они тоже, но еще Идри чертовски горяч, не забывай, — ответил Элиот, укладываясь обратно на кровать таким образом, чтобы умостить голову у Квентина на коленях. О том, что главной причиной того, так и не состоявшегося брака была безысходность, он решил не говорить.

— Не сомневался, что ты это скажешь, — хмыкнул Квентин, немного поерзав, чтобы усесться поудобнее, и положил ладонь ему на грудь. Элиот надеялся, что его слишком быстрое сердцебиение не ощущается так явно, как ему самому кажется.

— Ты же знаешь, что в любом случае всегда будешь моей семьей, Кью? — произнес Элиот, прикрывая глаза. Квентин не торопил его с ответом, просто ждал, так что Элиот решил не мучить больше ни его, ни себя, хотя и не был уверен, что поступает правильно. — Если всех все устраивает, то почему бы и нет. В конце концов, где еще творить всякие безумства, как не здесь и не сейчас. Кто знает, когда еще будет такая возможность.

— Ты серьезно? — спросил Квентин взволнованно.

— Да, а ты? — Элиот открыл глаза и смерил его ленивым, долгим взглядом. Он вдруг с удивлением осознал, что был чертовски напряжен последние дни, а сейчас это неявное, фоновое давление наконец отпустило, перестало ощущаться так сильно.

— Абсолютно, — подтвердил Квентин и улыбнулся. Такой уютно-растрепанный, невероятно трогательный с этой своей слегка смущенной улыбкой и упавшими на лицо прядями. — Я, правда, совсем не представляю, что из этого получится.

— А ты и не представляй, — Элиот неторопливо провел по его руке кончиками пальцев от запястья до локтя и обратно. — Ариэль — чудесная девушка. Думаю, у тебя с ней все будет хорошо.

Квентин вздохнул, будто собирался что-то сказать, а затем кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Кстати, про хорошо, — продолжил Элиот, не прекращая нарочито медленно поглаживать его руку. — Как насчет утреннего секса? Я тоже ужасно соскучился.

В результате они встали с кровати и привели себя в порядок уже почти в обед — по большей части потому, что обоим невыносимо хотелось есть. И, конечно, потому что их все еще ждала мозаика, отвратительнейшим образом разобранная до самой последней плиточки, что значило: пора начинать новый узор, один из миллионов вариантов, лишь единственный из которых был правильным. Если, конечно, он вообще существовал.

— Мне кажется, Кью, нам уже давно пора было сделать дом немного просторнее, — начал Элиот, когда они убрали тарелки со стола и разложили на нем очередную схему. — А теперь так тем более.

— Предлагаешь затеять большое строительство? — тот заинтересованно поднял брови.

— Не говори ерунды, мы же волшебники, к тому же — физики, — возмутился Элиот. — Надо только вспомнить одно заковыристое заклинание, с помощью которого можно расширять пространство, и дело, считай, сделано.

— Двухмерная… компрессия Тибодо? — предположил Квентин. — Я что-то похожее видел в доме родителей Элис. Ну, когда магия еще не пропала. Это сложно?

— Его учат те, кто специализируется на магической архитектуре, а также некоторые смежные специальности, — ответил Элиот и довольно улыбнулся. — Но тебе повезло, потому что мы с Марго в свое время освоили его самостоятельно. Ладно, не совсем — нам помогал один старшекурсник из архитекторов.

— Хотели сделать из Коттеджа королевский дворец? — усмехнулся Квентин.

— Да все банально, — ответил Элиот. — В Брейкбиллс в очередной раз попытались запретить разные нарушающие режим развлечения, и мы организовали вечеринку в кладовке, а точнее превратили кладовку во что-то вроде ночного клуба. Правда, помаяться с этим пришлось с неделю, но результат определенно стоил всех затраченных усилий. Хотя несколько раз я был уверен, что Марго кого-то убьет, например, меня.

— Представляю, — Квентин, положив локти на стол и подперев голову рукой, смотрел на него снизу вверх с какой-то странной смесью любопытства и… нежности?

— О нет, Кью, ты даже не представляешь, — Элиот продолжал улыбаться, несмотря на то, как неожиданно его вдруг накрыло острое, почти осязаемое ощущение тоски по Марго, кольнуло под ребрами тяжело и больно.

— И ты помнишь это заклинание? — с некоторой долей сомнения в голосе поинтересовался Квентин, который, к счастью, не заметил перемены в его настроении.

— Почти. То есть почти полностью. Нужно будет попробовать восстановить его, — после паузы сказал Элиот. — Думаю, это бы существенно облегчило нам жизнь здесь, особенно если ты решишься обзавестись детьми.

— Что? О, нет, я о таком пока вообще не думал, — энергично замотал головой Квентин. В последнее время они не заговаривали о том, что произойдет дальше. Да и сам Квентин теперь выглядел более спокойным, сосредоточенным на текущем моменте.

— Я на всякий случай, — кивнул Элиот с серьезным видом и добавил: — Но если уж задумаешься, то, может, их будет хотя бы не десяток, ладно? А то уйду жить к медведям.

— О, я смотрю, ты даже готов пойти на шантаж, — улыбнулся в ответ Квентин. — Но договорились, никаких десяти детей, максимум девять.

— Нет, к ленивцам, — подумав, сказал Элиот. — Прямо сейчас.

— Хороший способ отвертеться от работы, но нет, мы и так полдня ничего не делали, — заметил на это Квентин.

— Я бы не назвал это ничем, — возразил Элиот. — Но ты прав, тем более сегодня твоя очередь сидеть по уши в пыли и песке.

Кардинально после этого дня ничего не изменилось, во всяком случае, не сразу. Разве что Ариэль начала приходить чаще, задерживаться дольше и вроде как чувствовала себя посвободнее. Тем не менее Элиот со всей возможной непринужденностью старался иногда отлучаться по делам при ее появлении: в конце концов, могли же эти самые дела у него быть, а Квентину наверняка хотелось побыть с будущей женой наедине, не шарахаясь по лесным кустам и полянкам на радость болтливым птицам. Тем более что с заклинанием двухмерной компрессии у них пока не клеилось и хижина все еще представляла собой помещение ровно из одной небольшой комнаты, в которой и вдвоем не слишком развернешься.

Первый раз Элиот совершенно не по плану ушел проверять их охотничьи ловушки, хотя обычно этим занимался Квентин, в другой — решил прогуляться на рынок в поселение, поскольку заканчивалась бумага для зарисовок и что-то еще, кажется, соль. А может, и не заканчивалась, но Элиоту нужен был какой-то повод, чтобы уйти. Сбежать, вот в чем было дело, ему нужно было сбежать, а почему, он и сам толком не мог определиться: Ариэль его вовсе не напрягала, скорее наоборот, он ждал ее появления, поскольку находиться рядом с Квентином сейчас отчего-то было тяжело.

Так что, отходя от дома, Элиот на всякий случай ускорил шаг, а спустя пару минут пошел уже медленнее. Спешить все равно было некуда, а день выдался просто идеальным для пеших прогулок — солнечным, но не раздражающе жарким. На самом деле Филлори мало походила на идеальный курорт, да и фанатом книг Пловера Элиот себя не считал, но он искренне полюбил этот мир, чувствуя себя здесь на своем месте больше, чем где бы то ни было на Земле.

Если ближайший лес они уже успели изучить почти досконально, то к зачаткам цивилизации выбирались нечасто, так что это казалось чем-то сродни развлечению. Элиоту было интересно наблюдать за местной повседневной жизнью, за полностью поглощенными своими заботами людьми и животными, толкотней на рынке. Когда он стал королем, особой возможности сделать это не было, а сейчас оказалось проще простого затеряться в толпе: пусть он не был местным, но и чужаком себя здесь давно не чувствовал. Вернулся обратно он, уже когда стало почти совсем темно.

— Что-то ты долго, — Квентин, который в одиночестве собирал разбросанные вокруг площадки плитки, поднял на него удивленный, обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Не думал, что ты будешь жаловаться, — заметил Элиот, против воли отмечая, что губы Квентина припухли от поцелуев. — Решил прогуляться, пообщаться с другими людьми, а то мы сидим тут как затворники.

— Продуктивно пообщался? — поинтересовался Квентин, отведя взгляд, и намеренно или случайно громыхнул стопкой цветных плиток.

— Да не особо, — пожал плечами Элиот. — Ужасно устал от прогулки пешком туда и обратно. Даже подумал, не завести ли нам лошадь, но потом представил здесь еще и ее. А уж если болтливую…

— Ни разу не видел в Филлори разговорчивых лошадей, — прокомментировал Квентин, немного оживившись. — Мне кажется, они считают общение с людьми чем-то ниже своего достоинства.

— Тем более. Зачем в хозяйстве презирающее нас животное? Мне и так мозаика изрядно портит самооценку, — ответил Элиот, снимая с плеча сумку и садясь в кресло. — Кстати, по дороге все крутил в голове наше так и не удавшееся заклинание, мы что-то упускаем, Кью.

— Давай после ужина сядем и разберем его еще раз на все составляющие, — предложил тот в ответ и выпрямился, отряхивая штаны. — А с этим закончим уже завтра.

Но в тот вечер они до заклинания так и не добрались, поскольку, поужинав, прилегли на уличной софе, где Квентин сразу заснул как убитый, а Элиот долго смотрел в невыносимо звездное небо, не в силах сомкнуть глаз. Такое с ним бывало нечасто, особенно здесь, где они целый день, а то и добрых полночи были на ногах.

Почему-то именно сейчас, чувствуя приятную, теплую тяжесть расслабленной руки Квентина на своем бедре, Элиот не мог избавиться от навязчивого ощущения, что получает что-то, ему не причитающееся, незаслуженное. Избавиться от этого чувства или проигнорировать его никак не получалось, заснуть тоже, и Элиот, уже триста раз пожалевший о том, что не выпил за ужином ни капли, решил наверстать упущенное и даже пошевелился, чтобы встать. Но Квентин как-то почувствовал, даже предугадал его намерение сбежать — не просыпаясь, он крепко обхватил Элиота за поясницу и негромко произнес его имя. Конечно, можно было аккуратно выпутаться из объятий, не разбудив его, но Элиот на мгновение замер, а потом, вздохнув, устроился поудобнее и закрыл глаза. Через минуту он уже крепко спал.

Встали они с первыми лучами солнца: когда ночуешь на улице, по-другому невозможно. И хотя Элиот честно пытался до последнего прикрываться подушкой, это было совершенно бесполезно: солнце все равно царапалось сквозь веки и настойчиво намекало, что утро уже наступило. Что ж, зато большую часть узора, предложенного Квентином, им удалось сложить уже до обеда. День выдался невыносимо жарким, но они оба так увлеклись, что не обращали на это особого внимания. Только когда пришла Ариэль, Элиот подумал, что у него есть неплохой повод сделать паузу и сходить на речку искупаться: погода как раз располагала.

Когда он озвучил свои намерения Квентину, тот, отвлекшись от мозаики, смерил его странным взглядом и, судя по выражению лица, собрался возразить, но его опередила Ариэль.

— А можно мне с тобой? — поинтересовалась она, поднимаясь из кресла и машинально поправляя платье. — Я тоже хотела искупаться.

Элиот с Квентином синхронно посмотрели на нее, а потом переглянулись между собой.

— Я не против, — осторожно сказал Элиот, бросив быстрый взгляд на ожидающую ответа Ариэль, и снова посмотрел на Квентина. — Можем и все вместе пойти.

— Я — пас, — неожиданно отмахнулся тот, будто бы ему враз стало все равно и это не он минуту назад собирался то ли останавливать, то ли уговаривать Элиота. — Не хочу сейчас отвлекаться, иначе будем до завтрашнего вечера это собирать, а у нас впереди еще миллион вариантов.

— Мне нравится твой оптимизм, — сказал Элиот и приглашающе кивнул Ариэль: — Пойдем? Не будем мешать Квентину развлекаться.

До речки было минут десять быстрого ходу, но они не спешили: брели медленно, щурясь от яркого солнца и лениво переговариваясь. Ариэль рассказывала о том, кто живет неподалеку и чем эти люди занимаются, Элиот старательно кивал и комментировал. Он был слегка сбит с толку тем, что Ариэль отправилась с ним, и пока еще не понимал — это такая попытка подружиться или она хотела поговорить о Квентине, но начинает очень издалека.

Когда они дошли до речки, Элиот было направился в сторону пологого берега, где обычно купались они с Квентином, но Ариэль тронула его за локоть, обращая на себя внимание.

— Здесь есть более удобное место, если ты не против, — сказала она. — Там, куда ты идешь, слишком много случайных путников, а я не люблю, когда кто-то смотрит, как я раздеваюсь.

— А меня ты, значит, не стесняешься? — спросил Элиот, остановившись и склонив голову.

— Меньше, чем могла бы, — пожала плечами Ариэль и отвела взгляд, а потом свернула вправо и потянула его за собой. — Хотя бы потому, что я уже видела тебя голым, а ты меня еще нет. У меня преимущество!

— Да, неоспоримое, — улыбнулся Элиот, следуя за ней. — Зато для меня это одна из причин и вовсе не стесняться.

— Будто бы в ином случае ты собирался, — сказала Ариэль, сворачивая куда-то сквозь густые заросли кустов, где, казалось, и вовсе нет хода. Но там обнаружилась тропинка, и Ариэль, отпустив его руку, быстро зашагала по ней вперед.

— Нет, не собирался, — запоздало ответил Элиот, когда они вышли на берег, с двух сторон окруженный густым кустарником и камышом. Ближе к кромке воды громоздились большие плоские камни, рядом лежало старое бревно, на котором наверняка было удобно сидеть, прямо над водой росли огромные старые ивы, опустив тонкие ветви прямо в реку.

— Ну что, здорово? — остановившись у камней, Ариэль обернулась, вопросительно глядя на Элиота.

— Неплохо, — констатировал он, осмотревшись. Было так тихо и спокойно, что даже страшно — впрочем, это описание подходило для каждого дня в этой реальности.

Пока он раздевался, Ариэль уже успела быстро выскользнуть из своего платья и, оставив его лежать на камнях, зашла по колено в воду.

— Ты еще здесь? — весело спросила она, оборачиваясь. Элиот аккуратно сложил свои вещи и выпрямился, с интересом разглядывая Ариэль, стоящую вполоборота, совершенно голую и, как она и обещала, почти не смущенную. Красивая. Светлая коса, перекинутая через плечо, остро выступающие лопатки, округлые ягодицы и небольшая, но сочная грудь, наверняка умещающаяся Квентину в ладони.

Заметив его взгляд, Ариэль отвернулась, зашла глубже и через мгновение уже нырнула, полностью скрывшись под водой и показавшись над поверхностью через несколько метров. Элиот решил больше не мешкать и последовал ее примеру. Пока Ариэль, испытывая явное удовольствие, ныряла недалеко от берега, Элиот взял курс на середину реки: течение было не очень сильное, чтобы зависать на одном месте надолго.

Повернув обратно, он увидел, что Ариэль уже вышла на берег и стоит у воды, распуская свою мокрую косу. Так что Элиот не особо спешил, чтобы не стеснять ее лишний раз. Он выбрался из реки, когда Ариэль уже успела одеться и сидела на камнях, неотрывно глядя на колышущиеся в воде ивовые ветви. Элиот присел на бревно, вытянул ноги и, прищурившись, смотрел на бликующие в воде солнечные лучи, пока в глазах не начали плясать цветные пятнышки. Несмотря на то, что на сухом дереве было не очень приятно сидеть голой задницей, в целом Элиоту сейчас было очень хорошо.

— Квентин рассказывал тебе о русалке, у которой такое же имя, как и у тебя? — нарушил молчание Элиот, глядя на Ариэль, которая сидела на камнях, поджав под себя ноги. Ветер ласково шевелил отдельные, уже высохшие на солнце пряди ее волос.

— Ага, — отозвалась она, бросив на него быстрый взгляд. — История оттуда, откуда вы родом. Надеюсь, моя жизнь будет не настолько печальной.

— Тут уж действительно только надеяться, — вздохнул Элиот. — Мне раньше как-то совсем не удавалось обойтись без ужасающих жизненных поворотов.

— Но ведь теперь все хорошо? — спросила Ариэль, глядя на него прямо.

— Да, теперь все в порядке, — согласился Элиот. У него и правда, если задуматься, все было отлично. Лучше, чем когда-либо раньше.

— Элиот, ведь вы оба уйдете отсюда, когда сложите мозаику? — спросила Ариэль.

— Наверняка да, — ответил он, не увиливая. — Хотя Квентин может захотеть остаться, как знать.

— Я так не думаю, — покачала головой Ариэль, обхватывая колени руками и улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям. — Странно, я даже толком не знаю, откуда вы оба, но все это… то, что случится в будущем, меня особо не волнует и не пугает.

— Думаю, это очень правильный подход, — кивнул Элиот. Про себя он подумал, что, если мозаика вдруг поддастся им сегодня или завтра, на месте Квентина он бы забрал Ариэль с собой.

Пока Элиот одевался, она успела переплести косу и стояла в начале тропинки, теребя подол платья. Выждав, пока Элиот подойдет, Ариэль осторожно взяла его за руку и, встав на цыпочки, поцеловала в губы. Серьезно, вдумчиво, медленно. Когда она отстранилась, Элиот лишь бросил на нее удивленный взгляд, ожидая хоть какого-то комментария. Так уж получалось тут, в Филлори, что первым целует не он, а сам Элиот будто бы и ни при чем, хотя это, конечно, было не так.

— Я даже не знаю, нравятся ли тебе женщины, — сказала Ариэль немного растерянно.

— Иногда, если ты имеешь в виду не просто поболтать, — честно сказал Элиот и добавил: — Некоторые.

— А я? — взволнованно спросила она, не отводя взгляда от его лица и не моргая.

Вместо ответа Элиот наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее, а скорее — вернуть поцелуй, который неожиданно получился более чувственным, чем он рассчитывал. Чуть приоткрытые губы Ариэль были очень мягкими, а пахло от нее самой цветами сливы — едва уловимо, почти неощутимо, только если не стоять так близко.

— Вполне может быть, — сказал он, отстранившись, и улыбнулся ей.

Ариэль кивнула с таким серьезным видом, будто решала какую-то сложную задачу и только что получила дополнительное условие, с которым пока еще не понимала, что делать.

— Я знаю, ты что-то задумала, — сказал Элиот, когда они вышли на тропинку, ведущую к дороге.

— Вполне может быть, — ответила Ариэль его же фразой и обернулась: щеки ее покраснели от смущения, но взгляд был лукавый, довольный.

— Ты же не думаешь, что мы теперь все втроем обязаны одинаково любить друг друга до конца наших дней? — поинтересовался Элиот.

— Вот еще, — фыркнула Ариэль. — Такое бывает только в глупых сказках. К тому же мне кажется, что разных людей все равно невозможно любить одинаково.

Элиот только кивнул в ответ, подумав, что она в своих совершенно простых трактовках реальности абсолютно права.

Через пару дней Квентин и Ариэль засобирались на какие-то местные филлорийские народные гуляния. Они и Элиота звали с собой, но тот знал, что откажется — еще до того, как это предложение прозвучало вслух. С новыми знакомствами у него в прошлый раз как-то не очень заладилось, а напиться этим вечером можно было и в одиночестве. Впрочем, Элиот не стал этого делать: как только Квентин и Ариэль ушли, он отправился на ближайшую поляну стрелять из лука. Это занятие помогало отвлечься от мысли о том, что ему на самом деле хотелось бы отправиться с Квентином вдвоем. Что было странно, ведь они оба и так слишком много времени проводили вместе.

Так что Элиот выпускал стрелы в большое засохшее дерево до тех пор, пока от напряжения не начали дрожать руки. Зато в голове прояснилось — пока он дошел до дома, то окончательно понял, чего не хватает их заклинанию по расширению пространства.

Элиот сделал несколько новых расчетов, затем отложил их в сторону. Хотелось попробовать испытать заклинание сразу и сделать это прямо в хижине, несмотря на угрозу обвалить при ошибке половину стены, а то и весь дом. Так что он сделал паузу, не спеша поужинал и помылся, а потом вернулся к записям — выглядели они почти идеально, впрочем, заклинание, с которым он слажал при ограблении банка, тоже изначально казалось ему безукоризненным. Решив, что раз уж в данном случае он не рискует ничьей жизнью, Элиот подумал, что должен попытаться. В крайнем случае им с Квентином грозила опасность какое-то время провести под открытым небом, а это была не самая ужасная в мире перспектива.

Поначалу у него совершенно не получалось сосредоточиться, на краю сознания навязчиво маячила мысль о Квентине. В принципе, для этого заклинания не помешала бы его помощь, поскольку нужно было использовать много магической энергии — больше, чем необходимо, чтобы просто нагреть воду. Но сейчас Элиот остался один, а ждать не хотелось уже скорее из принципа. Так что он вышел из дому, немного побродил по двору, знакомому до каждой травинки и камешка. Затем посидел в кресле, глядя в уже совершенно темное небо, усыпанное звездами, и старательно выбрасывая из головы все лишнее, а потом пошел обратно в хижину.

В кончиках пальцев знакомо покалывало от аккумулирующейся в них магии, строчки заклинания возникали в голове будто сами собой, так что, сделав руками первые пассы, Элиот почувствовал, что у него определенно что-то получается. Не было гарантии, что все идет так, как нужно, но ощущение нарастающей магической мощи, проходящей сквозь тело, воодушевило. Мельком бросив взгляд на записи, Элиот сделал еще несколько движений пальцами и направил энергию в распахнутую дверь чулана, из которого он заблаговременно вытащил кучу едва вмещающихся туда схем мозаики и прочего барахла. Воздух в доме, казалось, стал гуще, завибрировал, пространство кладовки осветилось, расчерченное сотней тонких светящихся линий, перекрещивающихся под самыми причудливыми углами, а под ногами отчетливо, в ровном ритме затрясся пол, будто внизу проходил поезд метро.

Словом, пока все шло хорошо, и Элиот прочитал заклинание до конца, справившись с самыми сложными пассами, а затем вложил в финальное движение еще немного магической энергии. Тонкие линии, расчертившие чулан, засветились сильнее, заискрили, и Элиот внутренне собрался, приготовившись в случае чего ловить с помощью магии летящую на него потолочную балку, но заклинание, достигнув пика, резко погасло. Пол перестал равномерно вибрировать, свечение в чулане сошло на нет, будто кто-то щелкнул невидимым выключателем, концентрация магической энергии в воздухе резко снизилась. Элиот опустил руки и осмотрелся, не отметив никаких критических изменений — пол, потолок и стены были на месте, он сам, слегка измотанный заклинанием, тоже был в порядке. В чулане же царила темнота и ничего не было видно.

Одним движением руки сделав свет в комнате поярче, Элиот подошел к открытой двери и с интересом заглянул внутрь, а потом зашел туда сам, чтобы проверить наверняка. Нет, это оказалась не иллюзия, у него действительно получилось: то, что раньше было чуланом площадью в несчастный квадратный метр, теперь стало полноценной большой кладовкой. Конечно, вечеринку физиков там вряд ли можно было бы провести, но зато теперь туда легко влезла бы и лошадь, и старые записи по мозаике, и еще куча всего необходимого. Элиот потрогал стены руками, чувствуя каждую неровность дерева под пальцами, и удовлетворенно выдохнул: хоть что-то наконец пошло по плану. Он обошел обновленное помещение по периметру, касаясь стен кончиками пальцев, еще раз осмотрелся и, оставшись доволен результатом, вышел прочь, захлопнув дверь. Вещи, которые раньше громоздились в кладовке, могли и подождать — Элиот чувствовал, что невероятно устал, провернув заклинание в одиночку, буквально валился с ног, да и время давно уже было позднее.

Так что он приглушил свет и, добравшись до кровати, упал на спину, сонно моргая и думая, остались ли еще силы раздеться или черт с ним. Решив, что утром он сам себе скажет за это спасибо, Элиот кое-как стащил с себя одежду и, небрежно завернувшись в одеяло, мгновенно отключился.

Проснулся он от того, что тихо скрипнула входная дверь: это не мог быть никто, кроме Квентина, поскольку на любого чужака должна была среагировать магическая сигнализация. Словом, открывать глаза, чтобы проверить, кого там принесло посреди ночи, было вовсе не обязательно, так что Элиот сделал вид, что спит, но сам прислушался. Квентин явно пришел не один — послышалось тихое, неразборчивое перешептывание и шорох одежды, наверняка это была Ариэль, вряд ли бы Квентину пришло в голову привести домой кого-то другого. Стало ужасно любопытно, что они будут делать дальше, но Элиот не успел придумать ни одного варианта, как шорох раздался совсем рядом с кроватью, до него донесся слабый аромат филлорийских трав, которыми особенно густо пах ночной воздух, сливового цвета и какой-то местной выпечки, которой торговали в поселении. В следующее мгновение его осторожно обняли с обеих сторон — тонкая женская рука легла поперек груди, крепкая мужская легко сжала бедро.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — прошептал Квентин ему в шею, почти касаясь кожи губами, и отстранился. Элиот медленно открыл глаза. Квентин смотрел на него прямо — горящим, полным искрящегося чувства взглядом. И пускай Квентин был влюблен вовсе не в него, Элиоту было приятно видеть его таким довольным, светящимся счастьем.

— Вы там напились, что ли? — пробормотал Элиот, устраиваясь удобнее между ними. Он соприкасался с Квентином коленями и чувствовал, как тепло и тесно прижимается к его спине Ариэль, как часто вздымается ее грудь под тонким платьем.

— Мы напились? — заглядывая ему за спину, поинтересовался Квентин у Ариэль.

— Кажется, нет, — весело ответила она, потеревшись щекой о голое плечо Элиота.

— А ты? — Квентин придвинулся ближе, неторопливо поглаживая его по бедру, Ариэль же в это время медленно провела кончиками пальцев по его шее, убрала волосы и легонько, прохладно подула на кожу. Элиот ненадолго прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением сладкой истомы, окутывающей тело.

— Да как-то не успел, — сказал он, переворачиваясь на спину, чтобы видеть их обоих. — Зато я справился с заклинанием и теперь у нас есть очень большая кладовка.

— Ух ты, — Квентин удивленно поднял брови и лег на живот. — Правда, что ли?

— Вот возьмешь и сам проверишь, — ответил Элиот, смерив взглядом Ариэль, которая, подперев голову рукой, смотрела на них с Квентином с нескрываемым любопытством, глаза ее блестели в полутьме. — Но можно оценить не прямо сейчас, это вообще не срочно.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Квентин, крепко обхватывая его за талию. — А то я уж подумал, что ты нас прогоняешь туда спать.

— Нет, нет, ни в коем случае, — заверил Элиот, приподнимаясь на локте. — Разве что у кого-то есть непреодолимое желание ночевать в кладовке. Тогда мешать не буду.

— Только если с тобой вместе, — сказал Квентин, а Ариэль улыбнулась — то ли лукаво, то ли смущенно, то ли все это одновременно. Элиот протянул руку и погладил ладонью ее шею снизу вверх, коснулся щеки, провел большим пальцем по нижней губе.

— Мне, честно говоря, и тут вполне неплохо, — подмигнув ей, сказал Элиот и повернулся к Квентину, чтобы его поцеловать. То, с каким пылом тот ответил на поцелуй, почти убедило Элиота в том, что все, вероятно, сложится лучше, чем он ожидал.

3\. Квентин

Квентин убрал лезущие в глаза волосы и в очередной раз попытался вспомнить, куда он подевал резинку. В принципе, можно было пойти и поискать ее, применив для этого совсем немного магии, но они как раз дорабатывали новый вариант архитектурного заклинания и были уже в самом финале, так что вставать и отвлекаться не хотелось.

— Мне кажется, теперь должно сработать, — пробормотал Квентин, откладывая бумаги и потирая глаза. Они с Элиотом скрылись от раздражающе ярких полуденных лучей солнца в доме и сидели на полу, обложившись кучей заметок и замеров, без которых заклинание не сработало бы так, как нужно. С кладовкой у Элиота получилось отлично, так что основа была верной, но для создания еще одной дополнительной комнаты пришлось все перемерять и пересчитывать. Один не совсем удачный раз они уже проделали заклинанием в стене большую дыру, через которую в ту же ночь в дом забрался говорящий барсук. Животное перевернуло полкомнаты, нагадило в углу (наверняка из вредности) и жутко ругалось, когда они пытались его выгнать. В результате Элиоту удалось отлевитировать матерящегося и смешно перебирающего в воздухе лапами барсука прочь за дверь, а Квентин временно задвинул прореху в стене старым книжным шкафом.

Словом, над заклинанием им пришлось еще поработать, и Квентин был этому рад — любое занятие, которое обещало принести относительно скорый и вполне осязаемый по сравнению с мозаикой результат, воодушевляло. Даже если пока этот результат выглядел как дыра в стене.

— Ну что, может, попытаемся еще раз? — спросил он, глядя как Элиот встряхивает головой и медленно потягивается. Такой красивый в любом облачении — хоть в рубашках с жилетками, хоть в королевских нарядах, хоть в простой филлорийской одежде. И, естественно, без одежды вовсе. Квентин так засмотрелся на видневшуюся в вырезе рубахи ключицу, что даже не сразу услышал ответ.

— Квентин, ты со мной? — усмехнулся Элиот, помахав ладонью перед его лицом. — Потому что сейчас я не совсем понимаю, что именно ты мне предлагаешь.

— Заклинание, — Квентин моргнул и улыбнулся, надеясь, что не выглядит слишком смущенным. Иногда ему все еще казалось, что он словно не имеет права вот так откровенно пялиться, прикасаться, занимать столько места в жизни Элиота. — Я уже с десяток раз все проверил и, думаю, пора попытаться.

— Ну, раз ты уверен, — протянул Элиот и поднялся, протягивая ему руку. — Мне уже, честно говоря, эти строчки даже снятся, так что в дополнительных репетициях, наверное, нет необходимости.

Квентин кивнул, обхватывая протянутую ему ладонь, и встал. Они оба сделали несколько шагов вперед и остановились напротив стены, где зияла дыра с видом на лес. Прежде чем начать, они синхронно оглянулись друг на друга, обменявшись мимолетными понимающими взглядами, обозначающими, что можно начинать. Квентин сосредоточился на движениях своих рук и не мог отвлекаться на то, чтобы посмотреть, что делает Элиот, но знал, чувствовал, что они действуют синхронно. Это ощущалось по сгущающейся в воздухе магической энергии, которая окутывала их обоих, объединяла — текла сквозь них так плавно, с нарастающей мощью, что захватывало дух. Квентин видел искрящиеся и светящиеся нити, возникшие в пространстве, чувствовал дрожь от охватившего его напряжения, одновременно с этим ощущая каждое движение Элиота, как свое собственное: будто в процессе сотворения заклинания они на какое-то время стали одним целым. Это было удивительно и ново — Квентин впервые творил с Элиотом вдвоем такую сильную магию и не ожидал, что это будет настолько необычно.

Энергия клубилась вокруг, обволакивала — бери и трогай руками — но вся она находилась под контролем, и дыхание перехватывало не столько от волнения, сколько от восторга. Впрочем, желудок Квентина все равно предательски сжался, когда хижину пару раз сильно тряхнуло, а на пол со стола со звоном грохнулся кувшин с водой. Но отвлекаться было нельзя — они связывали последние нити заклинания, искривляли, расширяли и замыкали пространство. Малейшая ошибка могла привести к тому, что большой поток магии высвободится и в лучшем случае снесет половину дома. Так что пальцы Квентина совсем немного подрагивали, когда он складывал последние пассы — он чувствовал, как напряжен и сосредоточен стоящий по правую руку от него Элиот, как резко в воздухе пахнет свежей древесиной и озоном, как вибрирует, двигается хижина — дышит, ворочается, словно живое существо.

Все закончилось так внезапно, будто кто-то резко захлопнул дверь: опустив руки и осмотревшись, Квентин понял, что по сути это и случилось. Вместо дыры в стене перед ними действительно красовалась закрытая дверь, очень похожая на ту, что вела в коттедж физиков. Ничего подобного они не планировали, так что в этом случае наверняка сыграли роль их общие воспоминания.

— Надо же, какой неожиданный бонус, — пробормотал Элиот, который, видимо, думал о том же.

— Пойдем посмотрим, что за ней? — предложил Квентин, удивляясь, как глухо на самом деле звучит его собственный голос. Остаточные ощущения от мощного всплеска магии были довольно острыми, тело приятно покалывало, и казалось, что если подпрыгнуть, то можно запросто полететь.

— Надеюсь, мы не открыли портал в ад, — сказал Элиот со своей привычной почти скучающей интонацией: если он и нервничал, то уже явно взял себя в руки настолько, чтобы шутить.

— Во всяком случае, дом цел, — пожал плечами Квентин, повернув к нему голову. Элиот выглядел взволнованным: слегка порозовевшие щеки, часто вздымающаяся грудь. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Квентина и первым сделал шаг вперед. Словно завороженный, тот двинулся следом.

— В крайнем случае там будет просто стена или запасной выход, — сказал Элиот, остановившись и подбадривая то ли Квентина, то ли себя самого, а потом потянул за ручку и распахнул дверь. За ней оказалась комната — небольшая и светлая, с одним окошком. Словом, на первый взгляд все так, как они и задумывали.

— Кажется, мы только что создали что-то из… ничего? — прокомментировал Квентин, прикоснувшись к стене и пройдя вдоль нее в сторону окна.

— Так и работает магия, детка, — ответил Элиот, задрав голову и с неприкрытым восхищением рассматривая обычный деревянный потолок.

Конечно же, оба они знали, что плата за волшебство очень высока и ничего не берется из ниоткуда. Так что Квентин только хмыкнул в ответ и, повернувшись к окну, открыл его. В комнату ворвался свежий филлорийский воздух и далекое пение лесных птиц, а сам Квентин высунулся наружу, чтобы рассмотреть стены — на первый взгляд хижина вроде бы не изменилась, да и до ближайшего дерева расстояние было будто бы таким, как и раньше. Значит, у них правда получилось: дополнительное пространство, спрятанное внутри небольшого дома. По всем меркам удивительно. Теперь они, считай, жили в настоящей ТАРДИС, разве что без возможности путешествий во времени.

— Внешне все вроде без изменений, — сообщил Квентин, прикрывая окно. — Но конечно, нужно проверить еще и снаружи.

— Прямо сейчас? — спросил Элиот негромко, всего на полтона понизив голос, но этого, как обычно, хватило, чтобы сердце Квентина забилось быстрее. Он все еще ощущал Элиота четче, острее — стоя лицом к окну, буквально кожей чувствовал, как тот приближается, делает медленный шаг в его сторону, еще и еще один, чтобы остановиться прямо за спиной.

— Нет, не обязательно сейчас, — облизнув губы, сказал Квентин. Между ними было каких-то пару сантиметров, и тепло тела Элиота пьянило, манило сделать одно движение, чтобы прижаться к нему прямо сейчас, но Квентин не спешил. Он прислушивался к ощущениям, к дыханию за спиной, к ритму сердцебиения — своему? Чужому?

— Тоже это чувствуешь? — проговорил Элиот ему в макушку, так и не двигаясь, но в этой паузе определенно чувствовалось предвкушение действия.

— Да, — подумав, ответил Квентин, медленно моргая и едва заметно, на полсантиметра отклоняясь назад. — Тебя. Это… Так должно быть?

— Понятия не имею, — сказал Элиот, проводя ладонями от его плечей вниз и аккуратно обхватывая чуть выше локтя, отчего все волоски на руках Квентина моментально встали дыбом. — Но совместные заклинания — вообще процесс довольно… интимный.

— Может, что-то пошло не так, — пробормотал Квентин, разворачиваясь в этом полуобъятии. Теперь он стоял лицом к лицу с Элиотом, потемневшие глаза которого были полны нежности и желания. Убойный коктейль, от которого мысли Квентина враз путались, а по коже бежали щекотные мурашки.

— А может, как раз наоборот, — промурлыкал Элиот, проводя пальцами по его линии челюсти, поглаживая щеку и медленно, плавно смещая ладонь на шею. Привычный и каждый раз, неизменно, до дрожи волнующий жест, почти тайный знак, что теперь можно просить о чем угодно и делать то, на что раньше не хватило бы смелости. Казалось, что сейчас разрешение словно прозвучало у него в голове, произнесенное голосом Элиота. Следующий ход был за Квентином, и он не особо мешкал, преодолевая эти полвыдоха, разделяющие их губы, чтобы наконец прижаться к такому желанному рту своим.

Элиот целовался так, будто впереди у них было все время мира, чтобы делать это — долго, неторопливо изучать друг друга снова. И Квентин поддался этому темпу, как завороженный, плыл, качался в ритме их поцелуя. Рот Элиота почему-то казался прохладным, словно вода из горного источника в полуденный зной — Квентин пил и не мог напиться, хотя тело горело огнем все сильнее. Когда Элиот мягко прикусил его губу, Квентин не выдержал и, крепко обхватив его за талию, настойчиво оттеснил к ближайшей стене.

Прижав к ней Элиота, он совершенно беззастенчиво лизнул его ключицу, которая еще с утра так манила из расстегнутого ворота свободной рубахи, привстал на цыпочки, проводя носом по шее, поймал его приоткрытые губы своими, втягивая в очередной поцелуй — несдержанный, жадный, глубокий. И Элиот вовсе не возражал, в этот раз поддавшись заданному им ритму, целуя в ответ так отчаянно, будто только так мог дышать, скользя теплыми ладонями по спине, шее, волосам Квентина — каждое действие, движение, выдох казались продолжением магического ритуала, теперь уже абсолютно никак не связанного с архитектурой.

Это было их личное, разделенное на двоих волшебство, магическая энергия, которую они яростно выдыхали друг другу в губы и умножали прикосновениями. Отстранившись, Квентин провел ладонями по груди Элиота, ощущая тепло кожи сквозь одежду. Руки неожиданно задрожали от волнения и возбуждения, словно он делал все это в первый раз. Элиот же глубоко, часто дышал, замерев и невесомо поглаживая его шею кончиками пальцев — такой податливый, обманчиво-спокойный сейчас, но Квентин чувствовал, как едва уловимо вздрагивает его тело под прикосновениями, слышал, как сбивается дыхание на каждом движении.

Он знал, каким порывистым, страстным, настойчивым может быть Элиот, и прекрасно понимал, что сейчас тот полностью передал всю инициативу ему. Осознание этого кружило голову, будоражило и придавало смелости, как и горящий огнем желания взгляд Элиота из-под полуопущенных век. Так что Квентин медленно, не разрывая зрительного контакта, опустился перед ним на колени, погладил бедро и накрыл ладонью четко очерченный тканью твердый член. От того, как дрогнули при этом ресницы Элиота, как он закусил губу, сдерживая громкий вздох, у Квентина сладко сжалось внутри. Так и не отводя взгляд, он принялся наощупь развязывать пояс Элиота — руки слушались плохо, но хитро закрученный узел поддался на удивление быстро, тонкие хлопковые штаны сползли вниз, обнажая красивый длинный член, бедра, острые колени.

Квентин улыбнулся, именно теперь почему-то ощущая себя немного смущенным, и Элиот ласково улыбнулся в ответ, а затем протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его лица, очертить большим пальцем рот, скулу, отвести упавшие на глаза пряди. Продолжая смотреть ему в глаза, Квентин придвинулся вплотную, положил одну руку на бедро, а второй обхватил член и задвигал ладонью без особой спешки, размеренно, дразняще. Глаза Элиота широко распахнулись, он едва уловимо двинул бедрами навстречу ласкающей его руке и запустил пальцы в волосы Квентина.

Найдя в себе силы отвести взгляд от его лица, Квентин облизнул губы и взял член в рот наполовину, млея от тихого стона, который издал при этом Элиот. Собственное возбуждение захлестывало с новой силой с каждым восхитительный звуком, каждой волной дрожи по телу Элиота. Его бедра напрягались каждый раз, когда Квентин подавался вперед, скользя по члену языком, губами, помогая себе рукой. Сам Элиот почти не шевелился, предоставив ему полную свободу действий, и от этого Квентин распалялся все сильнее, двигаясь быстрее и резче, пока Элиот не сорвался, с громким стоном дернувшись ему навстречу. Квентин приостановился и, задержав дыхание, вобрал его твердый член в рот так глубоко, как мог.

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь не сдерживаться? — отстранившись, выдохнул Квентин, глядя на Элиота снизу вверх. Невероятно красивого, возбужденного, глядящего в ответ обжигающе и жадно.

— Все ждал, когда ты наконец разрешишь, — хрипло сказал Элиот, поглаживая его затылок.

— Был немного занят, — Квентин улыбнулся и слегка откинул голову назад, прижимаясь к ладони. В глубине зрачков Элиота полыхнуло темное пламя, он сгреб его волосы в кулак и крепко сжал, приблизившись совсем вплотную. Не отводя взгляда от лица Квентина, он провел горячей, гладкой головкой по его приоткрытым губам, плавно толкнулся вглубь рта, еще и еще. Закрыв глаза, Квентин растворился в происходящем: ощущении, как вкусно скользит по языку твердый член, как шумно, со стоном выдыхает Элиот на каждом движении, как вздрагивает, когда кончает — глубоко, долго изливаясь ему в горло.

Квентина и самого слегка потряхивало, под закрытыми веками плясали цветные пятна, а голова кружилась, как у пьяного. Как только Элиот расслабил руку, которой сжимал его волосы, Квентин мягко отстранился, выпуская член изо рта и открывая глаза. Пока он медленно моргал, пытаясь отдышаться, Элиот привалился обратно к стене — разомлевший, расслабленный, и сполз по ней вниз, усаживаясь на пол.

— Кью, — выдохнул он, фокусируя на нем взгляд и склоняя голову. — Иди ко мне.

Квентина не нужно было упрашивать — собственное возбуждение достигло пика, жгло огнем, требовало больше и ближе. Так что небольшое расстояние он преодолел, так и не встав с колен, даже сам толком не поняв, как оказался сидящим на бедрах Элиота, упираясь руками в стену по обе стороны от его головы.

— Кью, — повторил Элиот, обхватывая его лицо ладонями и глядя в него с такого близкого расстояния, что глаза начинали косить.

— Я здесь, — ответил Квентин, дрожа от напряжения и возвращая Элиоту пристальный взгляд. В ответ тот поцеловал его, настойчиво, но нежно вылизывая рот, скользнул руками по плечам, груди, опустил ладони на талию, потянул за пояс штанов. Квентин дернулся и застонал в поцелуй, когда Элиот высвободил из одежды его напряженный член, проводя рукой по всей длине. Отстранившись, Квентин опустил взгляд вниз, несколько раз несдержанно толкнулся в ласкающую его ладонь и разочарованно выдохнул, когда Элиот убрал ее.

— Потерпи немного, — сказал он, облизывая пальцы, и потянулся к члену Квентина снова, обхватил ладонью — крепко, сильно, идеально. Все происходящее дальше слилось для Квентина в целую серию вспышек удовольствия: Элиот двигал рукой быстро, резко, именно так, как было нужно сейчас, и шептал на ухо что-то умопомрачительно горячее. Квентин не разбирал ни слова, плыл от одних только интонаций и хрипотцы в его голосе, все дальше и дальше за грань, пока не кончил, вскрикивая и вжимаясь лбом Элиоту в плечо.

— Не думал, что совместная практика с заклинаниями может так… — пробормотал Квентин, когда наконец смог пошевелить языком. Открывать глаза не хотелось, шевелиться пока тоже было выше его сил, хотя ноги уже порядком затекли и по-хорошему пора было как-то отлипнуть от Элиота и встать.

— Сближать? — усмехнулся Элиот, прижимая его к себе и проводя ладонью по спине. Наверняка ему тоже было не слишком удобно сидеть голой задницей на полу да еще и удерживать на себе Квентина, но он тоже не порывался как-либо изменить положение.

— Вроде того, — касаясь губами его шеи, ответил Квентин и немного сдвинулся, чтобы им обоим было комфортнее.

— Думаю, нужно чаще практиковаться, как ты считаешь? — голос Элиота был сонным, интонации плавными, тягучими и одновременно с этим игривыми.

— Сложно поспорить, — улыбнулся Квентин, удовлетворенно вздыхая и наконец поднимая голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Но, может, уже не сегодня?

— Однозначно, — рассмеялся Элиот, а затем легко и быстро поцеловал его в губы. — Сегодня мы, пожалуй, и правда выполнили план.

Спустя полчаса Квентин уже сидел на площадке с мозаикой, оставив Элиота дремать в постели, до которой они чудом, но таки добрались. Его самого все еще переполняла энергия, которая сейчас требовала какого-то практического применения, так что, покрутившись рядом с тихо спящим Элиотом, Квентин поцеловал его в голое плечо и вышел на улицу. Сейчас он чувствовал себя так, будто ему под силу все, даже головоломка. Впрочем, посидев над ней немного, он понял, что уже не настолько сильно хочет закончить все прямо сейчас и немедленно вернуться обратно.

Квентину понадобился без малого год, чтобы наконец успокоиться, почти смириться, привыкнуть жить в неизвестности. Впрочем, это было не совсем то слово, которым можно было точно описать ситуацию, ведь он наверняка мог предсказать, чем они с Элиотом будут заниматься завтра, послезавтра и еще чертову прорву дней после этого. Например, сидеть в пыли, переставлять с места на место плиточки и зарисовывать схемы. Сложнее всего в этом было принять факт, что не получалось даже приблизительно прикинуть, когда они достигнут цели.

Со временем мозаика просто стала частью их существования, важной по умолчанию: важно дышать, есть, быть живым и решать головоломку, не особо зацикливаясь на результативности.

Так что после череды неудач, бессонных ночей и нескольких депрессивных периодов, Квентин как-то перестроился, собрался, угомонился. Не в последнюю очередь благодаря Элиоту, одно присутствие которого рядом придавало сил. Бывало, конечно, что они спорили до хрипоты или, наоборот, молчали по нескольку дней, но порой лишь один взгляд, одно теплое прикосновение к плечу спасали от того, чтобы окончательно не двинуться.

Казалось, они никогда раньше не проводили столько времени вдвоем и не общались так много — даже во время учебы в Брейкбиллс, где виделись ежедневно. Так что отчасти Квентин сейчас словно узнавал Элиота заново, замечал то, на что попросту не обращал внимания раньше. Будто до этого момента смотрел на него сквозь какое-то мутное стекло или все время отвлекался, не фокусируясь на ощущениях, собственных эмоциях, совершенно очевидных мелочах. Ведь, например, у Элиота всегда были красивые руки и плавные, завораживающие жесты, но отдавал ли Квентин себе отчет в том, насколько они притягивают взгляд?

Когда была очередь Элиота складывать узор, Квентин все чаще ловил себя на том, что смотрит не столько на то, какие плитки и куда он кладет, сколько на то, как берет их своими длинными пальцами, как держит в руке, как, утомившись, разминает запястья. Было неясно, замечает ли Элиот эти взгляды, но вот задумчивость Квентина точно не укрывалась от его внимания.

— Если у тебя срочный перерыв на подумать, то я тоже сделаю паузу, — говорил тогда Элиот и ложился прямо на плитки, раскинув руки, или же уходил посидеть в кресле и выпить.

— Ага, — запоздало кивал Квентин. Подумать казалось вполне логичным в этой ситуации. Хотя все и было довольно очевидно.

Несмотря на то, сколько времени они проводили вместе, сколько Элиота теперь было в его жизни, Квентину иррационально, неосознанно хотелось еще больше, еще ближе. И дело было даже не в сексе — Квентин вполне спокойно обходился и без него, решая вопросы с потребностями тела самостоятельно. Дело было в Элиоте, в их медленном, неотвратимом сближении: шаг за шагом, так естественно, будто бы незаметно и предельно просто. Легко, как дышать — вдох-выдох, еще на пару сантиметров ближе, еще одно откровение, улыбка, касание.

Что-то схожее Квентин уже переживал с Джулией, с которой они дружили с детства и врастали друг в друга годами. Правда, оказалось, что взгляд Джулии на их отношения отличается от взгляда самого Квентина. То был сложный, болезненный и одновременно с тем один из самых лучших периодов его жизни. Квентин тогда вел себя ужасно глупо, зациклившись на своей невзаимной влюбленности, и наделал достаточно ошибок, но даже сейчас был точно уверен — лучше попытаться и получить отказ, чем потом жалеть о потерянном шансе.

Неопределенности Квентину и так хватало за глаза с одной только головоломкой. К тому же речь шла об Элиоте: с ним было легко, понятно, спокойно. Что могло пойти не так? То есть что могло пойти не так настолько, чтобы сомневаться и дальше? Наверняка они оба как-то приняли бы любой вариант развития событий, как пережили когда-то тот дурацкий пьяный секс, подробности которого Квентин, несмотря на количество выпитого, прекрасно помнил. Раньше он не возвращался к ним намеренно, не сосредотачивался на деталях — просто знал, что эти воспоминания есть, лежат в дальнем уголке памяти. Постепенно Квентин начал осторожно перебирать их, словно неожиданно найденные в книге, давно забытые меж страниц фотографии. Было… любопытно. Например, так ли уверенно Элиот обхватывает за шею ладонью, притягивая для поцелуя, что тело моментально млеет, отзывается на прикосновение, или Квентин что-то додумал, приукрасил реальность.

Тогда, на годовщину, Квентин наконец решился. Он не подгадывал момент специально, просто тот вечер казался особенно сказочным, обволакивающе-уютным. Будто все это — и их задание, и Филлори, и две луны в небе — было создано, собрано вот так, чтобы Квентин мог рискнуть. И сам Элиот выглядел особенно красивым, невыносимо притягательным в свете факелов. Было странно осознавать, что они здесь уже год, что все это происходит на самом деле — может быть, именно это ощущение тогда придало Квентину смелости — впечатление, что все немного нереально. Впрочем, сердце все равно сделало несколько кульбитов, когда он потянулся к Элиоту, чтобы поцеловать. Отстранившись, Квентин испытал мимолетный приступ паники: что он поспешил, не угадал, был совершенно неуместен со своим поцелуем-вопросом, поцелуем-предложением. Когда Элиот мягко обхватил его за шею, притягивая к себе и целуя в ответ, мир вокруг расплылся, качнулся и окончательно сузился до них двоих. Никакой мозаики, никакого квеста, даже Филлори в качестве фона на время перестала существовать, оставив их с Элиотом наедине.

Оказалось, что ничего он с той, пьяной, случайной ночи и не помнил по сути, так — жалкое подобие впечатлений. Но это стало и неважно — теперь у Квентина были новые воспоминания. Теперь у Квентина был Элиот, который будто бы небрежно, расслабленно полночи удерживал его от падения с узкой кровати, которая была явно тесновата для них двоих. Сам Элиот спал, легко обхватив его за талию, но стоило Квентину пошевелиться, хватка становилась крепче. Это было словно продолжение какого-то скрытого разговора без слов, происходившего между ними все время, почти с момента знакомства. Как обещание: я держу тебя. Вот что делал Элиот все это время, он его держал.

Ощущение было таким чертовски правильным, будто Квентин решил важную загадку, пришел к какой-то цели, которую, оказывается, давно искал. Впрочем, на следующий день все стало немного сложнее. Квентину казалось, что нужно что-то сказать, обсудить, но он понятия не имел, с чего начать разговор. Элиот же помогать вовсе не собирался — он успешно сделал вид, что ничего особенного не произошло и говорить здесь не о чем.

— Давай лучше сосредоточимся на мозаике? — наконец улыбнулся он, вероятно, устав смотреть на задумчиво хмурящегося Квентина. Оставалось только кивнуть в ответ, соглашаясь. Стало отчего-то ужасно досадно, хоть не говорить о произошедшем очевидно было проще. А затем они сдвинули кровати вместе: спать стало удобнее, Квентин уже вроде никуда и не падал, но Элиот продолжал его держать. Возможно, он и сам не осознавал, что делает.

И это все равно не проясняло для Квентина, что же на самом деле между ними происходит. Их общение с Элиотом, и без того достаточно близкое, теперь лишь обрело легкий оттенок эротичности — в остальном ничего не изменилось. Это только мешало понять, были ли они всегда лишь в одном шаге от отношений, либо все, что сейчас происходит — ни к чему не обязывающий секс по дружбе. И нужно ли это на самом деле Элиоту, или он всего лишь не отказывается за неимением других вариантов.

Не то чтобы Квентина слишком уж донимали эти вопросы, и по-хорошему стоило бы спросить, да только нужные слова никак не находились. К тому же Элиот не выглядел человеком, который готов к подобным разговорам, а Квентин не хотел на него давить. В конце концов, нельзя требовать всего и сразу.

Впрочем, несколько раз он даже затевал беседы издалека: они скорее касались их предполагаемого возвращения в свое время, чем происходящего здесь и сейчас. Квентину хотелось понять, изменится ли между ними что-то потом, в их реальности, или они откатятся к предыдущему варианту общения. Но до этого вопроса он так и не успевал добраться — обычно подобные разговоры сводились к обсуждению текущего квеста и теории Элиота по этому поводу. Она состояла в том, что проблема не столько в узоре мозаики, сколько в том, что они делают в принципе, как именно складывают ее, как живут. Иногда в процессе разговора они влезали в какие-то философские дебри и совершенно теряли нить беседы или генерировали полушутливые идеи вроде посетить все самые красивые места в Филлори за день. А один раз даже поссорились фактически на ровном месте.

— Попробуй обратить внимание на какие-то простые человеческие радости, — сказал Элиот на очередные жалобы Квентина о том, как его все достало, включая Филлори, мозаику и пространные размышления на ее счет. — Может, тебе не хватает жены и кучи детишек? Уверен, здесь найдутся желающие.

— То есть ты считаешь, что именно это мне нужно? — хмуро спросил Квентин, потратив несколько секунд на осмысление его фразы. Прозвучало предложение Элиота как-то уж слишком серьезно для его обычной манеры шутить.

— Хэй, я просто предлагаю тебе задуматься, что могло бы придать смысл… Всему, что происходит здесь, — поспешно пояснил Элиот, сопроводив сказанное одной из своих дежурных улыбок. — Для тебя.

— Будто это так просто, — окончательно разозлился Квентин. — Или ты можешь сам ответить на этот вопрос. Для себя.

Не дождавшись, пока Элиот, растерянно хлопающий глазами, что-либо скажет, Квентин развернулся и пошел в направлении леса — нужно было остыть и подумать.

Ему нравилось гулять, это в определенной мере бодрило, приводило в чувство. Квентин еще слишком хорошо помнил себя тем мальчишкой, который впервые прочитал истории про Филлори и больше всего на свете хотел стать ее первооткрывателем. От возможности побродить по волшебному лесу этот мальчишка точно вопил бы от восторга. Теперешний Квентин, конечно, воспринимал все иначе, но какая-то крохотная часть него все равно ликовала каждый раз, когда он оставался с Филлори наедине. Хотя в этот раз ему не особенно везло — все говорящие обитатели леса словно нарочно попрятались по кустам, в чаще не мелькали ни дриады, ни живые деревья. А может, Квентин их просто не видел, погруженный в свою тревогу — сказанное Элиотом зацепило его больше, чем должно было. Казалось, тот готов вот так легко, полушутя отправить Квентина искать смысл с кем-то другим — и осознание этого угнетало. Наверное, не стоило заострять на этом внимание, а еще вцепляться в Элиота так сильно, словно они оба тонут, но Квентин не знал как. В области легких, ни к чему не обязывающих отношений он чувствовал себя неловко, неуверенно, но ради Элиота и собственного душевного спокойствия наверняка стоило попытаться.

Бредя через лес в сумерках, Квентин зацепил рукой большой куст, раскинувшийся практически на половину тропинки. Оказалось, что весь он был густо облеплен ночными мотыльками, которые незаметно и недвижимо замерли на месте, пока их не потревожили. Теперь же насекомые взмыли в воздух серо-голубым живым облаком, что выглядело красиво и жутко одновременно. Квентина передернуло: слишком уж они напоминали о Звере и тех мрачных событиях, что были с ним связаны. Возможно, Мартин Чатвин вдохновлялся именно такими мотыльками, придумывая свой темный образ. За секунды в голове Квентина промелькнула серия кадров из прошлого — первая встреча со Зверем, столкновение в Филлори, отчаянный бег по ночному лесу в поисках помощи, Элис в образе ниффина… От этих воспоминаний тяжело и неприятно сдавило грудь, и Квентин, развернувшись, быстро пошел домой: жизнь вдруг показалась ему пугающе короткой, слишком внезапно конечной, чтобы бродить здесь одному в то время, когда можно быть рядом с тем, кто тебе дорог.

Квентин — запыхавшийся, встревоженный — вышел к хижине, как раз когда Элиот расставлял тарелки за их обеденным столом.

— Думал, что ты не придешь к ужину, — миролюбиво сказал он, поворачиваясь к Квентину.

— Я… — начал тот и осекся, встретившись с ним взглядом. Элиот смотрел так тепло и ласково, что дыхание у Квентина на миг перехватило, а горло сжалось. — Наверное, я должен извиниться.

— Не бери в голову, — отмахнулся Элиот, делая пару шагов в его направлении и оказываясь совсем рядом. — Если тебе от этого легче, можешь психовать сколько влезет. Только не уходи от меня жить в лес, ладно?

— Даже в мыслях не было, — сказал Квентин и, вздохнув, взглянул ему в глаза. — Элиот, я знаю, что тебе тоже непросто.

— Рад, что ты это осознаешь, — улыбнулся тот и потрепал его по плечу. — Но давай продолжим разговор за ужином, ладно? Я тебя уже второй час жду.

Квентин кивнул и неуверенно улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Ему вроде и стало спокойнее, легче, но царапающее грудь ощущение, будто он получает что-то незаслуженное, о чем при обычных обстоятельствах не стоило бы и думать, так окончательно и не развеялось.

С появлением Ариэль все только больше усложнилось, запуталось — во всяком случае, поначалу. Она зацепила Квентина еще с той самой первой встречи, когда случайно забрела к их хижине с полной корзиной спелых персиков и слив. Ариэль была не одна, но между ними точно проскочила искра — что-то быстрое, словно вспышка, едва уловимый отблеск огня, который мог бы разгореться жарче. Теперь Ариэль была свободна и совершенно точно флиртовала с Квентином, а он не задумываясь отвечал на этот флирт — не мог, да и не пытался сдержать улыбку при ее появлении, и чем дальше, тем увереннее отвечал на долгие взгляды в свою сторону. Элиот наблюдал за этим то ли с любопытством, то ли с безразличием, хотя совершенно точно понимал, что происходит. Но ни в один из визитов Ариэль он ни словом, ни взглядом не обозначил и не намекнул, что они с Квентином больше, чем друзья. Когда Ариэль уходила, они оба упорно игнорировали эту тему, хотя, естественно, это не могло продолжаться вечно. Квентина тяготило, пугало, что наверняка скоро ему придется делать какой-то выбор, а в этой ситуации он не хотел выбирать. Казалось, если он откроет рот и заговорит о том, что происходит, обратит внимание на чертового слона в комнате, иллюзия их близости с Элиотом рассеется, как дым. Даже если это было неизбежно, Квентину хотелось отсрочить момент на еще один день, а затем еще на один. Напряжение росло, давило фоновым шумом — едва ощутимо, но неприятно, отпуская лишь под покровом ночи, в темноте, когда Квентин упрямо, отчаянно тянулся к Элиоту и когда они могли взаимодействовать без слов. Секс получался странный, какой-то болезненно-нежный, будто прощание — во всяком случае, так воспринимал это Квентин.

Возможно, он бы еще долго ходил в сомнениях и раздумьях, если бы Ариэль не поцеловала его первая, а затем попросту не пропала из поля зрения на несколько дней. Тогда до Квентина и дошло, что этот легкий флирт взволновал его больше, чем он сам думал — их с Ариэль не связывала долгая дружба, мрачные и кровавые события, спасение друг друга от смерти или взаимное чувство вины. Это была совершенно искренняя, настоящая симпатия — не больше и не меньше. Будто бы слишком просто, проще некуда, но именно этого, как оказалось, ему уже очень давно не хватало.

На третий вечер Ариэль снова пришла к их хижине — задумчивая, серьезная — Квентин словно отмер, а в груди потеплело, зазвенело от радости. Когда он сказал Элиоту, что уйдет прогуляться, тот лишь кивнул в ответ, даже не повернув головы: сделал вид, что слишком занят схемами мозаики, либо же ему и правда было все равно. Квентин уходил, унося с собой смутную тревогу, мелкой занозой засевшую в сердце, несмотря на воодушевляющее ощущение новой влюбленности. В конце концов, почему это и правда должно было беспокоить Элиота. Может быть, он был даже прав — Квентину нужен кто-то другой, какие-то другие отношения. Так почему бы не попробовать?

— Тебя не было несколько дней, и я немного беспокоился, — начал Квентин, когда они отошли от хижины и углубились в лес. На Филлори только-только опускался вечер, дышащий прохладой и пахнущий травой.

— Почему? Разве у меня не могут быть свои дела? — идущая рядом Ариэль будто бы случайно задела его плечо своим и едва заметно улыбнулась.

— Конечно… То есть я не об этом, — замялся Квентин. — Просто думал, что ты не хочешь меня видеть после того, как мы поцеловались.

— После того, как я тебя поцеловала, — уточнила Ариэль немного смущенно и тут же спохватилась, напустив на себя беззаботный вид. — И с чего бы вдруг? Мне понравилось, но ты так быстро ушел, что я немного растерялась.

— Я не мог остаться дольше… — сказал Квентин, понимая, как жалко звучат эти оправдания и досадуя, что не смог придумать ничего получше. — Просто все случилось так быстро…

— И ты не знал, как сказать мне про тебя и Элиота? — поинтересовалась Ариэль, глядя себе под ноги, будто что-то высматривала на дороге.

— Эм, — только и сказал Квентин, который совсем не ожидал от нее такой проницательности и теперь не знал, как отреагировать. Он вдруг почувствовал себя ребенком, которого впервые поймали на лжи.

— Не пугайся, я не ходила к ворожкам. И, конечно, не Элиот мне это сообщил, — спустя полминуты тягостного молчания сказала Ариэль, наконец взглянув на него. — Просто видела вас вместе.

— Я… прости, я действительно не знал, как тебе это сказать, — наконец выдавил из себя правду Квентин. — Точнее, что именно сказать.  
— Как есть? — спросила она серьезно.

— Просто все немного запутанно для меня, — признался Квентин, который вообще впервые с кем-то заговорил об их отношениях с Элиотом. — И ты мне нравишься, Ариэль.

— Ты мне тоже, — кивнула она. — Именно потому я все еще здесь.

— Может, это прозвучит глупо, это просто вопрос, который вдруг пришел мне в голову, — Квентин не знал, хотелось ему перевести тему или он действительно желал того, о чем собрался спросить. — Ты бы смогла выйти за меня замуж?

— Что? Из-за одного поцелуя? — Ариэль удивленно подняла брови и рассмеялась. — Квентин, ты кажешься мне абсолютно сумасшедшим.

— Даже если и так, — настойчиво сказал Квентин. Они не договаривались, куда именно собрались прогуляться, и сейчас, выйдя на небольшую поляну, усыпанную цветущими ирисами, одновременно остановились, повернувшись друг к другу.

— А если я бы согласилась, то ты что — готов отказаться от Элиота ради меня? — спросила Ариэль, склонив голову и с любопытством глядя на Квентина.

— Я не… Мы, наверное, не вместе, — поколебавшись, ответил он. — Не в том смысле, как ты думаешь. Вряд ли все так серьезно, как может казаться.

— Квентин, вы живете вместе, заботитесь друг о друге, занимаетесь любовью. Мне кажется, это очень похоже на… семью? — легко пожала плечами она с таким видом, будто все это были какие-то простые, совершенно очевидные вещи.

— Мы друзья, — наконец нашел подходящее слово Квентин. Конечно, оно не объясняло всего происходящего, но наверняка подходило лучше всего.

— Знаешь, моя бабушка говорила, что невозможно построить счастье на чужом несчастье, — покачала головой Ариэль.

— Не думаю, что Элиот был бы несчастен из-за этого… — сказал Квентин. — В смысле, если между ним и мной все немного изменится.

— А ты? — спросила Ариэль, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

— Не знаю, — подумав, вздохнул Квентин, чувствуя смутное желание провалиться под землю от неловкости этого разговора. — Глупо было тебя спрашивать о замужестве, прости.

— Слушай, — сказала Ариэль, теребя в пальцах ткань платья. — Ты ведь знаешь, что недалеко от вас живет семья, в которой две жены и один муж? А немного дальше есть еще одна. И… вообще-то они выглядят счастливыми.

— Ты хочешь сказать… — пробормотал Квентин и замолк, вопросительно глядя на Ариэль.

— Некоторые в Филлори даже живут с говорящими животными, медведями там или оленями, — продолжила она. — Конечно, выйти замуж за говорящего оленя нельзя, но это, в общем-то, никому не мешает. Не то чтобы я хотела замуж за оленя, но я их понимаю.

— Ты уверена в том, что ты предлагаешь? — оторопело спросил Квентин, чувствуя себя глупее говорящего оленя, поскольку у последнего, судя по всему, получилось разобраться со своей личной жизнью. Квентин же явно не преуспевал в этом.

— Нет, не уверена, — медленно сказала Ариэль, отведя взгляд, но затем улыбнулась и посмотрела на него неожиданно весело. — Но почему бы не попробовать? Если, конечно, все будут согласны.

— Теперь ты кажешься мне абсолютно сумасшедшей, — Квентин неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ, подходя на полшага ближе.

— Что ж, мы, кажется, неплохо подходим друг другу, — Ариэль уверенно взяла его за руку и сжала в своей. — Но, пожалуй, для начала тебе нужно поговорить с Элиотом.

Если бы они жили в стране Оз, Квентину давно пора было бы отправиться к доброму волшебнику за дополнительной храбростью. Но они находились в Филлори, и моральные качества местных чародеев были вопросом очень спорным, так что пришлось справляться самому. Перед этим Квентин несколько раз прокрутил в голове, что произнесет, но потом, конечно же, все забыл и сказал совсем по-другому. Впрочем, Элиот его и так понял и, что было совсем неожиданно, согласился на это довольно сомнительное и странное предложение… отношений? Попытки отношений? Компромисса?

Но даже не это удивило Квентина больше всего, а то, насколько же слепым, невнимательным он сам был, если не замечал, что все это время Элиоту было вовсе не все равно. Не видел, что все эти долгие дни он словно дышал вполсилы и только теперь, когда Квентин соизволил открыть рот, наконец выдохнул, отмер, расслабился.

Потом они в уютном молчании сидели на кровати, Элиот положил ему голову на колени и прикрыл глаза, а Квентин все смотрел на его обманчиво спокойное лицо, чуть подрагивающие ресницы и чувствовал, как под ладонью, опущенной на грудь Элиота, быстро-быстро бьется сердце. Было глупо изводить и его, и себя этой неопределенностью, и Квентин был рад, что наконец решился поговорить, ему и самому стало легче дышать, а скрученную внутри тугую пружину тревоги наконец отпустило. Именно тогда он мысленно пообещал себе, что больше не будет откладывать важные разговоры с Элиотом на потом. Наверное, им стоило поучиться говорить друг с другом о важных вещах. Просто немного практики — Квентин надеялся, что это поможет.

Сейчас — спустя две недели — все, кажется, было более чем нормально. Как бы ни называлось происходящее между ними троими, оно — к удивлению Квентина — работало. Впрочем, он не чувствовал в этом своей заслуги. В одном из долгих разговоров Ариэль сказала, что уверена — у Квентина достаточно большое сердце, чтобы любить двоих людей сразу. Но кто сказал, что одного этого достаточно? Пока он только и делал, что наблюдал за тем, как удивительно складывается его жизнь здесь. За тем, как солнце сменяет в небе две луны, как блестит вода в реке, куда они ходят купаться, как Элиот и Ариэль тихо переговариваются, явно найдя для обсуждения какие-то им двоим понятные темы. Квентин даже не знал, стоит ли ему кого-то ревновать в данной ситуации, и если да, то кого именно? Так что он просто смотрел — широко распахнув глаза и улыбаясь. И все силился понять, почему, за какие заслуги в его жизни теперь есть все это: долгие ночи, объятия, возможность держаться за руки и говорить правду без страха. А еще — сдержанная, но искренняя улыбка Элиота и звонкий смех Ариэль. Всего этого было так много, слишком много для него одного, но Квентин и не думал жаловаться.

С некоторым недоумением, будто вынырнув из долгого сна, Квентин посмотрел на плитку мозаики, которую держал в руках, а затем отложил ее прочь и лег на спину, глядя в небо. Он думал о том, что через пару часов вернется Ариэль, которая уходила днем заниматься своим садом, а еще проснется Элиот и они покажут, какие изменения произошли в доме. Ариэль, скорее всего, скажет что-то о том, как здорово жить с волшебниками, сплошные преимущества, а Элиот как-то пошутит в ответ, и они все сядут ужинать. А потом… Наверняка что-то будет потом, и завтра, и еще много-много дней спустя, если им повезет — Квентин старался не загадывать наперед. Сейчас — в этот миг, в этом времени и месте он был абсолютно и бесконечно счастлив.


End file.
